Dragon Switch
by SonTroten
Summary: Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra have a big Proplem. All of there genders switched due to someone wishing on the dragonballs. Chap 5 is up.Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

n/u I don't own DBZ and I never will. n/u

Trunks is 16

Goten: 15

Bra: 14

Pan: 14

Marron: 15

**Chapter 1: **

Today we join are heroes at Capsule Corp. Everyone was having there times of there lives at the Party. Bulma and Vegeta were dancing. Chi-Chi and Goku where talking to Krillen and 18 about there kids. Yamcha was sitting down by Himself. Tien and Chouzu where meditating. Trunks and Goten where hanging around talking about girls. Bra and Pan where talking about who they liked. Gohan and Videl joined in With Goku,18,Krillen and Chi-chi conversation.

" So Goten who do you like?" asked Trunks

" Paris dud" said Goten

" Should of saw that coming." Said Trunks

Then everyone saw the Sky turn Dark.

" Its dragon balls" said Trunks

" I'll get the Dragon radar so we can find who is wishing for!" said

Bulma

She rushed out of the room to find the Dragon radar. But Before She could move The Sky was blue agene.

" I wonder what they Wished for?" said Gohan

Then a Shine of light came and Hit Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra. All four of them fell down and was out cold.

Trunks had waked up in a capsule corp. Bedroom with 3 other beds like his. Trunks looked around to see everyone beside Goten, Pan, and Bra looking at him like he was crazy.

" So what happened?" asked Trunks in a high voice

He noticed his voice was higher.

"What the…" Screamed trunks

He looked down to see his chest area bigger. He nearly fainted. But He got out of Bed to see his new reflection. He was a Woman. Her hair was up to her shoulders. She noticed her hips were bigger and she was very skinny.

" I'm a… Women!" shouted Trunks in fright

This scream made the other three to wake up. They all looked at Trunks and asked who she was.

"Who are you?" Asked the three

They all looked at each other and asked the same question.

" Well it seems the dragon switched your Genders. So Trunks and Goten are women and Bra and Pan are Boys." Said Bulma

The new three looked in the Mirror.

Goten had long hair to her waist. She was very skinny like Trunks and had smaller hips then her friend

Bra was Muscular with Short Hair That Made her Look like Trunks when he was a Boy.

Pan on the Other Hand Looked Like Gohan at the Cell games.

" Oh NO!" said The Three halve saiyan

Bulma and everyone else smiled with sweat Drops going down there heads.

" I always wanted a Daughter!" said Chi-Chi

Chi-Chi started dancing around she finely getting her wish.

" Well you four we have to Come Up with Names for you and plus you have to go to school" said Bulma

" Trunks can be Bikini and Bra can be Boxer" said Bulma

" Well Goten can be Stacy' said Chi-chi

" And Pan can be Pat" said Videl

The four of them blushed.

" Can this be any worse?" said Stacy

" Ok everyone its time for Shopping!" said Bulma

" Never say that agene" said Bikini


	2. Chapter 2

N/a I don't own Dbz in anyway at all and I never will N/a 

**Chapter 2:**

Last time on DRAGONBALL Z. Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan have been changed into the opposite genders by the dragon balls. Now the four of them have to suffer being the opposite gender.

" Goten when you say those things they always get worse" said Bikini

" HER NAME IS NOT GOTEN! Its Stacy" said Chi-chi

Chi-chi started dancing still that she got her wish.

Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan where not to happy about the switch. Everyone was in Bulma's enormous van that seated all the Z- warriors and there family.

Pan and Bra didn't like the switch that much either but after awhile they got used to it.

After there long ride to the Mall Chi-chi and Bulma dragged their "New" Daughters to almost every store. Gohan and Vegeta took Pat and Boxer to get shirts and pants while Bulma and Chi-chi making Bikini and Stacy try on cloths.

Chi-chi picked out this short mini skirt for Stacy. With a tank top. Once Stacy/Goten saw the cloths he almost fainted and begged her mom to get her some pants

" Stacy you're a young Women and you need to act like one." Said Chi-chi firmly

Bikini laughed at her best friend being tormented but she stopped knowing she was going through the same thing.

Bulma got Bikini/Trunks a whole bunch of stuff to wear. Skirts, a few shirts, and dresses.


	3. Chapter 3

N/u- Sorry I haven't made the last chapter really long- n/a

Chapter: 3 

After hours and hours of torment for Bikini and Stacy they got hundreds of cloths. Chi-chi and Bulma made Vegeta and Goku carry all the bags.

"Hey Mom How much stuff are you getting us" said Stacy

"Well Stacy we got 1,536 for each of you" said Chi-chi

Bikini and Stacy had blank faces. Then they looked at each other and they fainted.

After shopping with Bulma and Chi-chi they all retuned to Capsule corp.

"Well we will be going now," said Chi-chi

"Alright Chi-chi rember to bring Stacy and Pat so we can give them lessons" said Bulma

" Alright Bulma… Come on you too we got a long drive in head of us" said Chi-chi.

Stacy and Goku fallowed Ch-chi with very unhappy looks and left the house and with Gohan and his family as well and left.

" Well mom I'm going to go to bed mom." Said Bikini yawning

Bikini left for her room. Once she opened the door she found her room was different. She was Shocked to see her new room. The walls where pink. Her bedspread was pink with Unicorns on them. Also on her Bed were Teddy Bears and other stuff on them. Bikini fainted and landed on her bed.

Boxer entered his new room and was surprised as well. It was a Navy Blue wall with one TV and Computer as well. She liked her new room a lot and went to Sleep unlike Bikini

When Stacy got home she told her parents that she was going to bed. She opened the door and saw baby blue walls. With Flowers around it. Like Bikini she fainted

Pat's room was actually the same instead of the other three.

The very next Day Stacy and Pat where at Capsule corp.

Bulma had desk and everything in a room that reminded Stacy of school. Once this hit her she knew she was going to learn something.

" Okay every one I'm going to teach you how to be the opposite gender. First is How to be a Young Women" said Bulma

Stacy and Bikini had worried faces.

" Ok You Will learn how to Dance, Eat, act, cook, and Flirt Like young Women" said Bulma

" Fl…ir...t?" asked Bikini very worried now

" I'm sorry Bikini your not a Man anymore you're a Young Women and you have to play the Part for one year! Meaning your going to Go on Dates as Women and Go to school" said Bulma

Stacy and Bikini fainted agene for the 6th or 7th time in a row. Pat and Boxer stared laughing. They finished there work in an hour but as for Stacy and Bikini they where there for about a few hours.

Bikini was trying to get a woman conversation with her mother for practice. Stacy was studying a cookbook.

" So Bikini have you found that man your looking for yet?" asked Bulma with an eyebrow high

Bikini just blinked for a few seconds

" No not yet…" said Bikini really embarrassed

"So the Prom is coming up in one week do you have a date?" said Bulma

" No…" said Bikini embarrassed still

" Well this week end we are going to shop for Prom Dresses.," said Bulma

"Ok… I guess this weekend is good" said Bikini

After Hours and Hours of Studying to Become Young Women they got it done. Walking, Acting, Cooking, Dancing, and even flirting but Stacy and Bikini were really embarrassed the whole time.

" Well Tomorrow is School so get a good night sleep ok Bikini" said Bulma

" School!" said Bikini frighten

Sorry about last chapter being so short. Oh yeah please join http/majinfreeza. a Dragonball Z rpg. Make new are pick form old charcters. Please join it.


	4. Chapter 4

N/a I don't own dbz and I never will n/a Chapter 4 

Last time on Dragonball Z… Bikini and Stacy are made to under stand and act as young Women. Even worse Bulma teaches it. The horror of them reaches a new level.

The next day Bikini and Stacy went to Orange star High School. Both of them hurried to there new class… math. Ms. Chang was the teacher of this class. She hated Trunks and Goten because of there Pranks around the school.

"Great…Trunks now we got her agene…"said Stacy whispering to Bikini

"I know." said Bikini

Ms Change was a widow and prefer women over men for a reason. She was very old and had a mole on her chin.

" Hello class. We got to New Students that came from Ginger town," said Ms Change (HMMM anyone got an idea of who made Goten and Trunks girls... hmmm)

" Intrudes your self girl" said Ms Change with a weak

This made Bikini wonder why she did that?

Bikini stepped forward to the class.

" My name is Bikini Briefs my aunt Bulma is the President of Capsule corp.," said Bikini

Stacy stepped forward to the class.

"My Name is Stacy Son. My uncle is the Strongest man in the world he beat Majin Buu with the help of Hercuel" said Stacy

Every one stared

" Well girls take your seats" said Ms Change smiling evilly

Bikini and Stacy took their seats in the back. Almost Every Guy was whistling at them. They both Blushed. Witch made The Guys cheer more. They both Turned redder every second.

Bikini looked at the man in the back not saying in thing at all.

(He sure is hot… wait what? What did I just think? Bikini slaps herself mentally. Oh yeah Girl harmones. That's just great) She thought

After Math class they went to P.E.

God Bikini and Stagy liked it… but they where girls now so they had girl harmones now. So not really

They got Dresses for P.E. and Played Volley Ball.

After P.E. was Science then Writing, Lunch and a few more classes and they left.

Bikini and Stacy started walking to Bikini's house.

" You know Trunks I'm not getting the nerves felling around Girls now…" said Stacy

" Well I figure that we where girls we have girl harmones making us act like them and liking Guys in stead of girls." Said Bikini

" Hmmm why us!" said Stacy

"Well I wonder why who made the wish?" said Stacy

" Yeah I've been wondering that too." Said Bikini

Then a car Drove by them and Stopped and So did Stacy and Bikini.


	5. Chapter 5

**n/u I don't on dbz and I never will n/a**

**Goten: Why did you have to turn us into girls!**

**Troten: Hmmm. I don't know. I felt like tormenting you and Trunks**

**Goten: Oh… Ok**

**Chapter 5:**

Last time on Dragonball Z… A car stops Bikini and Stacy. Who is in that car? Lets find out on this chapter of Dragonball Z!

Then there Teacher Ms. Change came out of the Car. She had an evil smirk on her face that made the two female halve saiyans want to claw her eyes out.

" Ms Change what are you doing here?" said Stacy

" Don't play dumb with Me Goten Son!" said Ms Change

" Goten? I don't know what you are talking about!" said Stacy

" I know that you two trouble makers are now lovely girls!" said the evil Lady

" How did you know?" said Bikini

" It's a petty Trunks. You're the Smartest person in the school and you use it for pranks!" said Ms Change

Bikini got angry at this and was going to attack her.

" Ya'll are both wondering why how I know this. I'm the one who made the wish!" said Ms change

Bikini and Stacy where stunned and angry at the same time

" Then why did Bra and Pan turn into Guys?" said Bikini

" I made the wish where all of saiyans under 17 years old to turn the opposite gender!" said Ms Change

" So what's your plan?" said Stacy

She smiled an evil smile that would of mad Vegeta dry in a corner.

" See I was sick of You too playing pranks on every where. You two where Boy to the core. So I decided to wish on the dragon balls to make you girls so you can be gentle girls." Said Ms Change

" I knew I'm started felling girly" said Stacy

" See since both of you where turned into girls you will start felling more girlish everyday instill It's can't be reversed!" laughed the Evil Women

Both of them stunned agene like last time

" Wait how long!" said Bikini

" You both have initial midnight of the prom to reverse the wish! Once its after that you want rember Trunks or Goten and the Same thing for your family! Soon you both will become the most Beautiful, Nicest, Girly girls!" said Ms change

" Wait! So even if we don't get to reverse the wish we get new memories! AND won't even rember the old us!" said Bikini

" That's right!" said Ms change and she left in her car

"So that's why are bedrooms changed too! She just didn't Switch are genders she switched are lives" said Bikini

" Yeah. We have initial prom to reverse it. The dragon balls are useless right now cause of the wish!" said Trunks

Sorry for the late update. Please review! Oh and try to give me ideas


	6. Chapter 6

N/u- Ok guys this will be my last chapter. I don't own Dbz at all- n/u Chapter 6 

It was prom night. Tonight if Stacy, Bikini, Pat, and Boxer fell they will stay the opposite gender forever. Bulma with dropped of Stacy with Boxer, Bikini, and Pat.

Stacy wore this black short dress with stripes. She had high heels . She looked Very unhappy (I would to if I was turned to a girl)

Bikini wore this long blue dress that went to here ankles with white gloves and green high heels.

Pat and Boxer where wearing Tux's. They all looked unhappy.

Pat and Bikini went to each other same with Boxer and Stacy

"Great I have to go to the Prom being a girl!" said Stacy

"Stacy it can be worse." said Boxer

" How?" said Stacy

" You could be ugly." Said Boxer

" Does that mean…"said Stacy

" Yep…" said Boxer

Stacy leaned over to Boxer and kiss him on the cheek. Boxer blushed. Pat and Bikini laughed. But then something felt different about Stacy. She felt more boyish agene like she was Goten. Boxer felt girlish agene. Then Stacy was Goten agene. Boxer was Bra agene. Pat and Bikini looked like what just happened. Bra started laughing to Goten was still wearing the dress. Goten blushed. Goten and Bra went behind a bush and changed into each others cloths they where lucky too there cloths fit

They came out.

"Well let's go." Said Bra

They went in the danced. Bra danced with Goten. Bikini danced with Pat. Then a few seconds later… The count down to midnight was starting. There was only a minute left. Bikini was worried and so was Pat. Them some erg came over Bikini and kissed him. Soon They where normal agene but…. Everyone was in the room was there when it happened. They all started laughing. Trunks and pan where still kissing and looked into each other. They just noticed they where normal. Even someone took a picture. Pan and Trunks eventually switched cloths and went back to the dance. Right after the dance Ms Change came up. Trunks and Goten Blasted her with out anyone seeing them. She died

As for the Families everyone was happy there where back to normal. Well Chi-chi was sad that her only daughter was gone.

The end


End file.
